Satan City
Previously called Orange Star City, this is the city named after Mister Satan, in honor of his "victory" against Cell. You may RP here. Trogeveta was standing at the end of Satan City. Frost flies into Satan City after a long training session in The Grand School of Ki Mastery. "Good to be exploring the cities again." Frost says. "I wonder if that Takumi guy is anywhere around here..." Glacier thinks to him "Yea, I wanna meet him again after a while." Tsuyoshi flies in Satan City in seeking for power and starts walking around(Exploring the city). Glacier notices Tsuyoshi's power level through Frost's body while still being in Hell. He informs Frost "Hey, I sense another high power level. He should be 4 o'clock from your current direction." Frost replies "Hmm, could it be Takumi?..." He starts running towards Tsuyoshi's power level, unknown to him that it wasn't Takumi. Tsuyoshi feels a great amount of power level coming towards him, he then says to himself "Who could this be? he even has more power level than me, i better get ready before something bad happens" and he internally gets angrier and angrier and unwillingly acknowledge that someone even stronger is coming towards him.(Since he has both a superiority and an inferiority complex) Frost gets to the power level. Glacier warns him "There he is... Wait, that's not Takumi..." Frost hides behind a tree. He thinks "He has the power level around Takumi, but he isn't him... It must be a fighter." Glacier tells him "Let me see. I'll possess one of your eyes and you look at him." He does what he says, and sees Tsuyoshi. He then gets back behind the tree, not knowing if he can sense power levels or if he saw him. Glacier tells him "That guy looks like that other guy I met in Hell, named Reppes... Only that guy looks younger." Tsuyoshi senses that kid hiding behind a tree, "Stop hiding i know where are you show yourself, who are you and why are you here?" he says showing no emotion in his voice. Frost stops hiding and says "You have a high power level than most of the people here. Are you a fighter?" He asks as Glacier gets ready to shift into one of his eyes to fight. Tsuyoshi stares at Frost "I am an avenger, i born to avenge some people and kill some men"."Who are you supposed to be a fighter?" Tsuyoshi says getting in his battle stance. Frost replies "Well, yes I am. But I'm not here to fight." He then thinks to Glacier "Brother, stand down." He then asks Tsuyoshi something "I'm looking for someone. Have you heard of anyone by the name Takumi?" "No, i've never heard of a guy named Takumi before" seeing Frost searching for a guy reminds him of Trogeveta... ~Flashback~ Tsuyoshi's Mom: "Dont forget to get training from Trogeveta hes a egotistical guy but he might be a good trainer for you now" Tsuyoshi: "Ok mom". Tsuyoshi's mom: "I'm proud of you" ~Flashback ends~ "I'm also looking for someone, have you ever heard of a guy named Trogeveta and where is he?" says in a disappointed voice since he knows that no one could know about that guy. Frost says "Trogeveta? Um, yes; my br-- I mean, I faced him in battle before, alongside a guy named Takumi; he was pretty strong. I later went to the Grand School of Ki Mastery, and met him there... We didn't really interact with one another, just listen to our sensei." Tsuyoshi thinks "Awesome theres someone who knows about that guy" he then replies "Do you know where he is right now?" Frost says to Glacier "Can you sense anyone's ki around me besides his?" Glacier responds "Yes... It's Trogeveta." Frost says "I think I can sense him here... At the border of the city." "Can you help me find him?" Tsuyoshi says. Trogeveta senses some low powerlevels and thinks "their power level seems familiar one is the guy i fought recently who tagged up with Takumi and other one is seems familiar i dont know where i met him"."But i dont care" Frost says "Okay. What's your name?" "Tsuyoshi... Yuji and what's your name?" "My name is Frost." Frost replies, smiling with his eyes closed and holding his hand out for a greeting "Nice to meet you." Tsuyoshi shakes his hand and then replies "Shall we start searching for him?" Frost says "Sure." And asks his brother "Glacier, where is he?" Glacier replies "6 o'clock of your current direction." "Right." He replies. And then he tells Tsuyoshi to follow him. Frost flies into the air, leaving a cold trail of hail behind him because of his ice ki's attributes. "Sorry if you're freezing behind me there, it's just my ki signature is like 'ice'." "No, i'm not its due to my demon blood and thanks, bye" he starts to follow trogeveta. Frost lands just a few hundred meters from where Trogeveta and Tsuyoshi were standing, and asks Glacier. "Brother, mind lending me your eyes?" Glacier asks, "As in, combine them for Eagle Vision?" Frost says "Yes. Glacier combines his eyes with Frost's, letting him see distantly to see what Tsuyoshi and Trogeveta will do. Tsuyoshi reaches to the place where Trogeveta was "Hey you, are you Trogeveta?" "Yes, i am what do you want?" Trogeveta asks "I want you to train me to become stronger" Tsuyoshi says "Well thats none of my concern i dont have time to waste on kids, go away" Trogeveta says. Tsuyoshi gets angrier "No, i wont let you get away without training me" Trogeveta thinks "Grrr what an arrogant brat" he then says "What if i say no, what're you going to do about it" Trogeveta says to see how strong is he. Tsuyoshi "Well then i'll force you to train me" as he activates his Genjutsu Frost scouts them with his new eyes and sees Tsuyoshi casting an illusion on Trogeveta. "Huh? It looks like Trogeveta stopped and is just standing still there... Did Tsuyoshi did this to him? Is he that fast? Or maybe it's just through eye contact?" He wondered. Glacier says "I don't know, think we should continue watching?" Frost thinks "Hmm... Okay." ~Fight in the illusionary world~ Trogeveta says "Where am i?" Tsuyoshi "You're trapped under my Genjutsu in otherwords, it is an illusionary world created by me where i control everything time and etc. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. Genjutsu is created when a person controls the power level flow of the opponent's cerebral nervous system" Trogeveta thinks "This kid is good maybe i should train him... but later for now i will leave so, as he is interrupting my power level i gotta release them all at a same time" As he releases his power level to break through a Genjutsu and uses his death rush to leave Tsuyoshi unconcious and flies away. Frost notices it and quickly rushes to Tsuyoshi's aid. "Tsuyoshi! Are you alright?" Tsuyoshi wakes up "I..I am fine". Frost asks him "You somehow made Trogeveta stop in his tracks for a moment; and then he knocked you out..." Tsuyoshi traps Frost in a Genjutsu and then describes him the secret of genjutsu(taking 3 minutes in illusionary world but 1 second of real world). He walked through the city as he had sensed Trogeveta's presence a few moments ago. He used Okatsu and thus drained Tsuyoshi's power level to about half in order to face his nemesis of old, but he did not completely recognize Frost. Gen was in his human form and vaguely resembled Takumi and his power signature was almost the same when he used Okatsu. "Where is the Saiyan reject?" he demanded of the two demons that stood before him. "Wait a second..." Glacier said, scanning the power level. "It vaguely resembles Takumi!" Frost is surprised "Is it really Takumi? His power level does seem familiar..." Frost asks "Huh?... Wait, are you Takumi?" Tsuyoshi at the moment when Gen was sucking his power level he possess Gen making him stop sucking his power level he then undo the possession and says "Who are you?" The illusion didn't work because of his android enhanced brain, but he stopped nonetheless when he saw that Trogeveta wasn't here. "This unit is #23, unit name Gen. I am here to destroy Trogeveta, where is he?" his voice wasn't monotoned but he did not speak like a human or any other organic would, he simply stared emotionlessly at Tsuyoshi as though he were trying to understand what Tsuyoshi was trying to do when his eyes had changed. Frost thinks "I don't think that is Takumi, yet his ki feels the same as his..." Glacier says "Strange... Did something happen to Takumi?... It might be him, but, I can't be so sure..." Tsuyoshi somehow managed to dodge the attack and challenges gen to gravity chamber Gen accepts A Chance meetingCategory:Earth RP Areas Gen flies into the city and lands, he looks around the area he had landed in. "Ah, it has been a while since I've been back on Earth..." He noted out loud not thinking anyone would hear. Tsuyoshi hears Gen out loud because he was some distance away from Gen and he didn't noticed "Hey, don't shout out loud or else others will think that you're crazy" Tsuyoshi says as he snickers. "I already think you guys are crazy!" She says projecting her voice from the ground.Since she doesn't know how to fly and she can't find her black cloak anywhere,she had been running on the ground."I still don't get how you guys do that." "Do what..?" Gen turned to look at the strange girl "And what exactly makes me crazy for admiring a world I haven't been on in months?" "Do what?" Tsuyoshi looks at the strange girl with a killer look "And what exactly makes me crazy if i suggest my friend to dont speak something out loud" Tsuyoshi thinks "She is extra ordinary human... or maybe she is not, judging by her appearance she is Half breed of Majin and something..."He then says to that strange girl again "Who are you exactly? i know you are no ordinary human... or maybe you're not human".Tsuyoshi then hopes that Gen knows that she is not ordinary girl. "No I mean crazy for flying!" She says,even though they are flying she is keeping the exact same pace with them on the ground despite wearing armor."No I am not Human,I am a Majin and Alien Halfbreed." She says."I'm Rhea,I just came from the Realm of Holly." "Bull, you're no majin. There's no way of it. I would've known you. I am the very first Majin and therefore all Majins are successor to me. I know of them all, you might not be human but don't you dare take for yourself the title Majin." Gen seemed a bit flustered as his power level sky rocketed all of a sudden. Tsuyoshi sees Gen start raging all of a sudden he then says to rhea "Flying is a simple technique even a mere child can do that i'll teach yo that but is that true what gen is saying?" She looks at Gen."No it is NOT.You may be the first majin created by Bibidi,but you are NOT the original Majin.Bibidi based his Majins off the Already existing Majin race, your predecessors! The original Majin Ancients! And I am one of them!" She says to Gen.She is not angry she is just trying to project her voice loud enough so they can hear.She then gets an idea,before leaping into the air,transforming into her Base Majin form and then landing on the back of Tsuyoshi."Believe me now?" Frost comes from West City to go to a store after working. "I haven't seen Gen in a while, I hope he's alright...." Gen ascended into pure form "Tricks amount to nothing girl, a real majin knows how to fly miss Original Majin Ancient. Don't mock me or my kind by fanning around a Majin heritage." his eyes turned red with a weird design in them and a magenta aura ignited around him from his anger but he didn't notice. Tsuyoshi tries to calm Gen down but it was too late he then thinks "A user with proper training and sufficient power level could learn how to fly i may teach her how to fly... err after they stop arguing...how troublesome" Tsuyoshi facepalms seeing Gen and Rhea arguing. Afterwards he thinks "I never knew Ancient Majins do exist". Rhea looks at Gen and tilts her head not understanding him. "Why are you getting so angry? I'm not tricking you or mocking you in any way." He says in a strong tone showing she'll hold her ground. "And yes ancient Majin's exist." She says to Tsuyoshi. She feels another power that's coming from Frost,but doesn't know who it is so she ignores it. Glacier informs Frost of some power levels "Frost! I can sense Tsuyoshi and Gen, and another power level..." Frost seems surprised "You mean... Gen is alive?" He smiles. Glacier says "Unless I'm just confusing his power level with someone else's, he's alive." Frost, after hearing that, decided to rush at light speed to the 3 power levels. "Gen? It is you!" Gen was preoccupied and didn't notice Frost entering the area for a little while. But when he heard Frost his power level dropped and the aura dissipated. He was surprised and he turned to greet Frost "Hey." he was still a bit angry about what seemed to be mockery of his race but tried to mask it. "Hey Frost" he says to frost then he turns to Gen and Rhea "I guess you both are done arguing so, Rhea, why are you on my back? do you want me to train you how to fly?"Tsuyoshi says. Looks down at Tsuyoshi. "Because I cant fly and its easier to talk to you this way." She thinks about it. "Might as well." She then looks up noticing Frost's presence. "Oh Hi." She says to him with a slight smile Frost flies up and joins up with them. "So, what are you guys doing? And who's the majin girl?" With much annoyance Gen replies "Apparently she is the originator of our Race. Although I am not so sure there is a such thing as a Majin Ancient." "Well she Proclaims to be Ancient Majin anyways what brought you here, Frost?"He then turns to Rhea "well, first of all can you shoot a ki blast at that rock, this is the part of training on how to fly" he says pointing at a rock. Category:Locations Category:Earth